You belong to me!
by SweetLoveCage
Summary: "Akihito remember, you cannot run away from me. You are mine to possess, mine to fuck. You belong to me! Weee This is my longest fic ever, and i wrote my first lemon(might not be that good, but i tried T T). I have to warn you all that there might be misspellings and for that i do apologize. But feel free to comment you thoughts and perhaps some ways i could improve my lemon.
_**You belong to me!**_

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the finder series, i wish i did.

 **Warning:** Some swearing and lemon(my first one!)

* * *

You belong to me

Asami was looking outside the window, looking at the world underneath him from his office. He was thinking back at how beautiful Akihito had looked naked, sweaty and how he had screamed Asami's name while Asami pounded Aki's ass. Akihito had screamed in ecstasy, screamed for Asami to go faster and harder. Asami's thought where disrupted as one of his bodyguard knocked at his door.

"Asami-sama, it is time to go. You have a meeting with Murakami- san in thirty minutes. And after the meeting you are to meet Sugihara at the docks for the trade, sir… The car should be here in five minutes." One of his loyal bodyguard said.

"Good work Kirishima." Asami said quickly as he started to walk towards the door.

"But I would like to make a detour after my meeting." Asami said with a grin on his face that sent shiver down on Kirishima's spine.

"A-and were would that be sir?" Kirishima asked a bit nervous and cautiously.

"I thought I should pay him a visit". Asami said with that dark and possessive smirk on his face. The thought of Akihito always made him hard so hard it became painful. Oh would surprise him today and he would work him hard until morning comes.

"Akihito get your ass down here! NOW! His boss Takehiro screamed from his office. His angry scream could be heard throughout the whole editorial building. Akihito had just arrived to the building he was late again. Damn that Asami he kept him up all morning, that bastard. As he started to make his way to the double doors of the building when he heard the angry scream. Oh, he was in big trouble.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Akihito thought for himself. He started running as fast as he could, and within forty five seconds he was in his boss's office, panting and sweating after he had run like a maniac.

"I'm so sorry for being late boss! I was preoccupied" Akihito said as he bowed his head down in apology.

"Sorry will not cut it Akihito, i should fire you, this is not the first time you're late!" His boss hissed irritated. Akihito's eyes widened, but then broke into a smile.

"But you wouldn't do that sir, would you? After all I'm the best photographer in this building." Akihito said cheeky with fiery eyes and with his smirk. His boss sighed. His boss looked at him, eyes twitching in irritation and said after a while of silence.

"We have anonymous source, who told us about a shady trade that will be held tonight at the docks. And that is all we know I want you there taking picture and you better give me some damn good pictures if you want to keep your job Akihito." his boss exclaimed.

"Aye, Aye sir." Said Akihito and ran out of the office door. He had some business, which had to be done before going to the docks.

Night had finally arrived in Japan and it was soon, show time.

"So, according to the unknown source, the two yakuza gangs would meet at 1.15am, here at the dock." Akihito thought for himself.

He had to hide somewhere, and at a distance so they wouldn't notice him while he took his pictures. He looked around his surrounding to see where he could hide, and saw a few high metal boxes.

"Perfect, this will be fine!" Akihito said excitedly loud, to himself.

After a little while Akihito saw two black cars stopping on the opposite side, and two yakuza gangs stepped out of their own cars. The tension was high... But that didn't stop Akihito from taking out his camera and click the red button that would give him his beloved pictures, his fingers twitched in excitement and he had a big smile on his face. Well that smile faded away when he saw who exactly was there.

"Asami! Damn it all! Fuck! I better get the hell out of here before he catches me!" Akihito screamed in his head. He was sweating by now panic consumed him. In his moment of panic, he slipped. The sound of Akihito falling echoed throughout the dock.

"Shit, why me?" Akihito thought in despair.

"What was that? What did you do?!" Sugihara cried out holding up his gun towards Asami. Asami just raised his fine dark eyebrow and looked at the pathetic being in front of him with distaste. Just within a two seconds, Sugihara found himself surrounded by twelve of Assamese bodyguards.

"Kirishima, Sudo take care of them, and do it quickly. I have wasted enough of my time with trash." Asami demanded and walked away.

Akihito hid himself, he was so dead...

"Akihito I know you're there, so why won't you come here and save me the trouble of running after you. If you make me, you will be severely punished." He heard Asami exclaiming. Akihito shivered in slight fear and excitement. But instead for going towards Asami he ran, he ran as fast as he could.

Amusement and excitement were reflecting in Asami's golden eyes.

"Kirishima get the others and get him. I'll be on the back of the docks, waiting for you to bring him." Asami commanded his men.

Asami sat in his car, thinking about how he was going to make Akihito scream his name while he penetrate him. He would fuck him into oblivion. A lustful grin spread across his face.

After a while of waiting for his men, he saw two shadows in the distance carrying a body over their shoulder, and in that moment he knew they caught his Akihito.

Akihito lazily opened his unfocused hazel eyes, only to meet golden eyes. Akihito blinked a few times confused about what was going on. All of a sudden he felt warm big hands touching his naked body. Damn it felt good.

"Feels so good?!Naked? What the hell?!" Akihito cried out in his head. Eyes widened in panic. Akihito tried to move away from the big hands, he had come to love.

"Ah my lovely Akihito I see you have awoken…" He heard Asami whispered huskily into his ear.

"L...let me go Asami..." Akihito moaned, when he felt Asami touch him lower, much lower than he would have wanted.

"A...ahh, oh god Asami!" Akihito cried out in pleasure when he felt Asami lightly squeezed Akihito growing erection, inside his trousers.

Upon hearing Aki's voice, Asami ripped Akihito trousers in one go. Asami licked his lips in anticipation of tasting his lover's member. Asami slowly descended down and devoured Akihito's dick. He licked and teased Aki's dick. He knew how sensitive his lover was. Then he kissed and licked the slit on Akihito's dick and when least expected he took all of Aki into his mouth sucking him hard.

Akihito could feel the heat of the mouth that was devouring him completely.

"Asa...mi please ahh… stop! O…oh my fucking god!" Akihito couldn't keep his voice down, the pleasure he was receiving drove him into complete madness.

"Ah... are you sure you want me to stop, dear love?" Asami asked seductively and bit gently down on Aki's member. Akihito lust clouded eyes widened all of a sudden and he screamed in ecstasy.

"Aaaaah I...I'm cumming!" Akihito screamed. His back arched, and his head were thrown back deeper into the pillows.

The white substance sprayed inside Asami awaiting mouth. Asami licked his lips and smirked down at his now blushing and shivering Akihito. Akihito eyes felt heavy and he closed his eyes, he felt exhausted.

"Do not fall asleep, for we are not done. You see, I wish to be sated and your tight, hot ass will be working it tonight. The night has just begun." Asami whispered into Akihito lips and gave him a searing kiss. Akihito's dick twitched in anticipation of the words Asami had uttered.

"God A...Asami p…Please FUCK ME!" Akihito gasped out. He didn't know what he was saying anymore, the pleasure, the feelings inside him made him lose his mind completely. Asami grinned like a madman, lust was evident in his golden eyes.

Asami was kissing him hard on the lips, showing Akihito how much he craved him. He started nibbling and kissing Akihito's neck. Asami new that it was one of Akihito's sensitive spots, so he could not resist the urge of doing it. Asami knew, it drew Aki crazy.

"Akihito remember, you cannot run away from me. You are mine to possess, mine to fuck. You belong to me! I will eliminate anything and anyone that touches you." Asami exclaimed with the glint of danger and truthfulness in his eyes. It almost made Akihito moan.

"Yes! Only yours please I'm begging you Asami, take me!" Akihito he whispered loud enough for Asami to hear. Akihito was unbearably hard once more. He needed realize.

"As you wish." Was all Asami said, and without a warning he thrusted two fingers that were lubed, into Akihito's heat. Asami hit Akihito's prostate over, and over again, which made his dear Aki screamed in ecstasy. When Asami was done stretching Aki, he pulled out his fingers which made Akihito whimper at the loss of contact. Before Aki managed to complain about the loss of pleasure, he felt something bigger entering him.

Akihito moaned in pain and pleasure. Asami was big, hitting him up to the hilt, he was deep inside of him. Asami thrusted in and out slowly at first, but after a while when Akihito's ass were accustomed to Asami's big dick, he started fucking him faster and hard.

"Deeper A…Asami H…harder." Akihito panted out. His eyes teared in frustration of the immense pleasure he was receiving. After a while, Asami switched position and in a sudden move Akihito was on top of Asami.

"Ride me Akihito." Asami said hotly against Akihito's plump, red delicious lips and kissed him. Asami waited for permission to enter the warm cavern, and Akihito immediately granted access.

Akihito now on top of him put his hands on Asami's well-trained stomach and filled himself to the brim on Asami's dick. As Akihito pushed down, Asami thrusted his hips up, filling Akihito deep and hitting his prostate every time. Asami watched as his own dick disappeared into Akihito's tight ass. He like coming that very moment, but Asami would never permit himself coming before his partner.

A…Asami I...I'm com…ing. A…ahh, fuck!" Akihito screamed. He was almost there just a little more and he would come all over Asami's abs. Asami grabbed Aki's dick and stroked him as he was thrusting deep and fast into Akihito.

"Come for me my love" Asami panted, feeling the familiar coiling heat in his stomach, warning him he was about to cum. Asami grabbed Aki's hips and pounding Akihito's ass so hard the bed started creaking, and hitting against the wall.

"O…oh so good A...Asami, I…I'm cumming! A…AHH!" Aki screamed, his back arched and through his head back. Asami bucked his hips up and came deep inside Akihito's ass.

Akihito fell on top of Asami, exhausted after their activity in bed. Darkness overtook Akihito, and he fell asleep.

"Sleep well my love." Asami whispered and kissed him gently on the lips.

Av: Elefteria Koumlelis


End file.
